Que siento por tî
by Ameline
Summary: Sana llega a la escuela despues de 2 años y siente un extraño sentimiento hacia Hayama. ¡)Gracias a todos! Capitulo nuevo REcordando
1. El ReGrEsO

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste.  
  
Es la primera vez que hago un fanfiction y decidí que el primer fanfiction que haría seria de mi historia favorita que es Kodomo no omocha , ya que los personajes me caen muy bien y por que están algo locos.  
  
Este Fanfiction no va muy apegado a la historia original, pero espero que les guste.  
  
Y para que no se enreden les digo algunas formas de expresión que ocupare :  
  
' ' pensamientos  
  
- hablando  
  
( ) Cuando aclaro algo  
  
-Rei-kun apúrate, no ves que hoy quiero llegar temprano a la escuela, por que no he ido por culpa de la grabación de la película- dijo sana mientras estaba en el automóvil y veía como Rei-kun la observaba sorprendido ya que era la primero vez que se había levantado temprano.  
  
-Al parecer estas muy contenta –dijo Rei mientras abría la puerta de coche.  
  
-¡¡Si¡¡, no ves que voy a volver a ver a mis amigos =) – 'No se pero tengo muchas ganas de ver Hayama' después decir en su mente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, Rei volteo a verla y sonrió un poco al ver esa escena, pero como ella no vio que el se había reído por que se sonrojo no pudo decirle nada, después de un rato sacudió la cabeza para ya no estar pensando en eso de ver a su amigo.  
  
-Bueno ya llega...- Rei no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio como Sana lo estaba saludando desde el portón de la escuela.  
  
-Adiós Rei-kun, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo mientas entraba por el portón.  
  
' Allí esta Aya-chan y Tsuyoshi –kun 'pensaba Sana mientras se acercaba arreglándose su cabello con las manos.  
  
-Hola Aya-chan y Tsuyoshi –kun- Gritó felizmente ya que desde hace tiempo no veía a sus amigos.  
  
-Sana te extrañe mucho-Dijo Aya-chan mientras la abrazaba y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-Como te fue en el rodaje de la película?- dijo Tsuyoshi mientras le sonreía amablemente a Sana.  
  
-Pues se podría decir que bien, pero los extrañe muuuucho-'sobre todo a hayama, ¿por qué pienso en eso?'se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para no pensar en eso y continuo-Espero que la estrenen pronto para que ustedes la vean = ) , por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hayama?- volteo a todos lados buscándolo, y no se dio cuenta que Aya y Tsuyoshi se voltearon a ver y estaban murmurando,  
  
-Pues veras Sana-chan ...-hizo una pequeña pausa , Sana se le quedo viéndola algo intrigada por la forma en que había mencionado estas palabras, Aya iba a continuar diciéndole lo que pasaba con Hayama pero la interrumpió una voz.  
  
-¡Bueno Días!-  
  
Sana al escuchar la voz identifico que pertenecía a Fuka y volteo a verla y le hizo un saludo con la mano y le dio una sonrisa. Fuka se sorprendió un poco ya que no pensaba que sana ya había regresado después de estar un poco en shock se le formo un sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Sana ya regresaste , que felicidad , ¿qué crees? Te tengo una noticio del tamaño del mundo-  
  
-¿Que pasa Fuka?-  
  
-¡Ya tengo novio Sana!-  
  
-En un instante lo veras , mejor vamonos al salón que les parece-dijo mientras jalaba a Sana y a Aya y Tsuyoshi iba atrás de ellas. Al llegar al salón Aya se sentó en la banca que estaba al frente del escritorio del maestro, Fuka a un lado de ella , Tsuyoshi en la banca a lado de la puerta y Sana en la silla del maestro. Sana observaba fijamente la puerta del salón, había pasado un rato y nadie entraba, de pronto un joven rubio y alto entro al salón, Sana se paro de la silla y se dirigio hacia el.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hayama!!!!!!-gritó muy emocionada mientras abrazaba al muchacho- Te extrañé mucho – dijo mientras lo estaba abrazando 'Como extrañe tenerte a mi lado Hayama'pensó la muchacha al terminar de decirle que lo extrañaba, mientras ella pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta que a su amigo se le teñían sus mejillas de color rosa.Después de un instante se dio cuenta que todavía seguía abrazando a Hayama y le dio con su martillo en la cabeza de Hayama para que se alejara de ella , pero el rubio no hizo nada ya que estaba en su mundo pensando; Sana volteo a ver a Fuka con cara de cansancio.  
  
-Oye Fuka ya me canse de esperar a conocer a tu novio- Dijo mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio.  
  
-Sana la persona que es mi novio ya llegó-dijo Fuka algo extrañada por el comentario de su amiga, pero recordó que ella era algo despistada  
  
-¿qué me estas diciendo?¿cuándo llegó si yo he estado todo el tiempo he estado aquí?- Dijo algo desesperada ya que no entendía las palabras que su amiga acababa de decir.  
  
-Sana no puede ser que seas tan despistada, mi novio es Aki- el rostro de Sana se puso pálido , ya que no esperaba que el fuera el novio de su amiga, algo en su pecho le dolía , sentía que había perdido algo muy valioso para ella, 'No puede ser verdad que Hayama sea el novio de el, por que no me lo había dicho, si según el yo soy su mejor amiga' pensaba Sana mientras veía el suelo, levantó la mirada y miro a Hayama, el rubio apenas había dejado de soñar ,se sacudía la cabeza mientras ella lo veía , el alzo la mirada y vio a su amiga que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, Sana quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían quería alejarse de ahí para pensar un rato, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando 'Se me salen las lagrimas, pero por que lloro por que me dijeron que eran novios', en ese momento salió corriendo del salón rumbo al patio.  
  
Por favor dejen reviews para decirme si les gustó la historia y si quieren que la continué  
  
Mari-xol 


	2. Esa misma mañana

Esa mañana....  
  
-Arghhhhhhh- se escucho en el cuarto de un adolescente delgado, alto y rubio, el cual le pegaba al despertador para que se callara.  
  
Akito se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, se cambio para ir a la escuela y bajo a la cocina donde uno muchacha estaba realizando el desayuno, el cual se alcanzaba a percibir desde las escaleras que eran hot cakes.  
  
-Buenos días Akito-dijo Natsumi mientras veía a su hermano bajar por las escaleras.  
  
-Aja-  
  
-Akito que no tienes otra cosa que contestar aparte de AJA?-dijo la muchacha llevando los hot cakes a la mesa, Akito prefirió quedarse callado ya que no quería contestarle mal a su hermana.  
  
-Mmm..¿y papá?- pregunto después de un rato el joven rubio.  
  
-Ya se fue a trabajar –  
  
-Hoy no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, así que me voy a quedar en casa-  
  
-Akito que te ocurre ,hoy es un bello día ¿cómo que te vas a quedar en la casa?¿qué tal si te pierdes algo?, que tal si Sana-chan regresa y no estas ahí tu-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, al momento que dijo esto Akito se levanto de la silla y agarro un hot cake se lo llevo a la boca y dijo  
  
-Ya me voy Natsumi-dijo saludando a su hermana desde la puerta principal.  
  
-Hay Akito, Me imaginé que si te decía eso irías con muchas ganas de ir a la escuela.-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Akito iba caminando en la calle pensando en muchas cosas.  
  
'Que estará haciendo Kurata, a lo mejor esta con ese tipo'  
  
-Como me defeca ese tipo- dijo en voz alta  
  
-¿Quien te defeca Aki?-se escucho una voz desde la otra cuadra. Akito volteo y vio a Fuka saludarlo  
  
'Hay no' pensó Akito.  
  
-Buenos dias Aki!!!!, respóndeme quien te defeca?-  
  
-Nadie Fuka, Nadie-  
  
-Bueno, si no me quieres decir no importa, por cierto por que no fuiste por mi –  
  
-Es que se me hizo tarde, lo siento-  
  
-No te preocupes Aki-  
  
Fuka iba contándole a Hayama todo lo que había hecho ayer en la tarde con sus primas, pero Hayama se limitaba a decir su típico "aja" , pero no la iba escuchando , su mente estaba recordando a esa muchacha que le ayudo a resolver sus problemas con su familia, como la extrañaba, llevaba casi 2 años de no verse, extrañaba su cabello, su risa, sus ojos , su aroma .Aunque Fuka era muy parecida a Sana, no era ella y eso le causaba una gran tristeza ya que el quería estar con ella por que la quería, por lo tanto, Fuka No llenaba ese hueco en el corazón de Akito.  
  
-Fuka te adelantarías , es que tengo que comprar algo-  
  
-Te acompaño si quieres?-  
  
-No gracias Fuka , voy a ir solo-  
  
-esta bien Akito, pero no te tardes , voy a estar con Aya y Tsuyoshi.-  
  
-Aja-  
  
'Deseo tenerla junto a mi, besarla , ver sus ojos que irradian felicidad, sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo' pensó Hayama mientras se dirigía al salón, al llegar no supo como pero vio a una chica pelirroja encima de el después de haberle gritado su nombre, cuando escucho la voz de la chica que le decía –Te extrañe mucho Hayama—se dio cuenta de que era la muchacha en la que había pensado en esos 2 largos años y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que se le habían venido a la mente una escena muuuy como decirlo, bueno ustedes ya saben.  
  
Hayama seguía en su mundo y no pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado después de 5 minutos después que llego al salón. Cuando regreso a la realidad vio a Sana con lagrimas en sus ojos la cual lo estaba viendo y la siguió con la vista hasta que salió del salón, en ese momento la siguió y Fuka dijo:  
  
-A donde vas Akito-  
  
-Voy a ver que le pasa a Kurata-  
  
-Que no escuchaste lo que paso?-  
  
-No lo que pasa es que estaba pensando –  
  
'Todavía la quieres Akito?'pensaba Fuka mientras veía como su novio corría hacia Sana  
  
Akito buscaba desesperado a su amiga cuando oyó como una mujer lloraba bajo un arbol de cerezo, se acerco a ella y le dijo:  
  
-Te dije que cuando tuvieras ganas de llorar vinieras conmigo- Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja. Sana se limito a ver al lado contrario de Akito.  
  
-Que te hice para que no me quieras ver?- pregunto algo triste Hayama.  
  
-Por que no me contaste que andabas con Fuka, yo pensé que era tu mejor amiga, que acaso no confías en mi?-  
  
-Quien te dijo eso?-  
  
-No te hagas Hayama tu estabas con Fuka cuando ella me lo dijo-  
  
-¿te lo acaba de decir Fuka y yo estaba ahí?-  
  
-claro que estabas Hayama-  
  
El muchacho se quedo pensando y se acordó que en ese momento el pensaba (mari-xol.- como que akito piensa mucho).  
  
******************************************  
  
Bueno esto fue todo espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen reviews. A h! Y perdon por las faltas de ortografia .  
  
M@r1-x0/ 


	3. ReCoRdAnDo

Muchas gracias a Arashi 8 y a anna-angel2, por que si no fuera por ellas yo ya no seguiría haciendo este Fanfiction, Y como dicen ustedes yo ya no pondré condiciones, espero que me entiendan . Por otra parte no habia actualizado, ya que no se me venia ninguna idea a la mente de cómo iba a ser el siguiente capitulo y fue gracias a mi amiga Paty que leyó mi historia y que le gusto y como no le entendía le tuve que explicar como estaba el asunto del fanfiction, y cuando le estaba contando se me vino la idea de este capitulo. Muchas gracias a las tres.  
  
Y como me dijeron Arashi 8 y anna-angel2, aquí esta mi e-mail para las personas que no tengan cuenta de ff.net y quieran darme su opinión de mi historia, que les gustaría que pasara o fácilmente para mentármela por que no les gusto: yazminl13hotmail.com  
  
NO ACEPTO VIRUS!!!!  
  
Final del capitulo anterior  
  
-Por que no me contaste que andabas con Fuka, yo pensé que era tu mejor amiga, que acaso no confías en mi?-  
  
-Quien te dijo eso?-  
  
-No te hagas Hayama tu estabas con Fuka cuando ella me lo dijo-  
  
-¿te lo acaba de decir Fuka y yo estaba ahí?-  
  
-claro que estabas Hayama-  
  
El muchacho se quedo pensando y se acordó que en ese momento el pensaba (mari-xol.- como que akito piensa mucho).  
  
No lo olviden:  
  
- - hablando  
  
' ' pensando  
  
( ) cuando aclaro algo  
  
Ahora si , aquí esta el Tercer capitulo, espero que les guste...  
  
TERCER CAPITULO   
  
RECORDANDO  
  
Akito se sentó a lado se Sana y miro hacia ella.  
  
-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, es que pasaron muchas cosas, además pensaba que estarías muy ocupada con lo de la película.-dijo Hayama mientras la veia a os ojos los cuales en ellos todavía se podían notar unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
  
-Akito. ¬ ¬ Pero deperdido hubieras llamado por teléfono, para mis amigos jamás estaré ocupada.- dijo mirándolo hacia los ojos  
  
-Si llame, pero me dijeron que tu no tenias tiempo para contestarme.-dijo con cara de preocupación  
  
-Te dijeron eso.-movió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al césped  
  
-Si-  
  
-Me las van a pagar- dijo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido el primer día de la grabación.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sana iba bajando del automóvil de Rei , cuando vio que alguien se le acercaba, era un chavo apuesto ' Como ha cambiado Naozumi-kun, todavía me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos, y por una extraña razón a Akito no le caí nada bien, pero a mi no me debe de caer mal ya que el y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato, aunque yo solo estuve un mes además que no me acuerdo de cuando estuvo ya que fue de recién nacida' su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un saludo del joven que hacia momentos se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
-Hola Sana-chan, llegaste temprano- Dijo Naozumi con si típica sonrisa. ( Sana-chan14/mari-xol.-este niño me cae mal =P, por eso le tengo destinado algo que le va a doler mucho. () / jijijiji.)  
  
-Hola Naozumi-kun, como has estado, no nos hemos visto desde la grabación de la otra película que fue hace 3 años, creo -  
  
-Bien y tu, veo que has cambiado Sana-chan-  
  
-Pues si un poco –dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio por parte de los 2, bueno por parte de Kamura que veía el suelo mientras Sana hablaba.  
  
'Naozumi, esta es tu oportunidad de decirle que es lo que sientes por ella, andale díselo'  
  
-Y luego esta Aya-chan me dijo que habia culpa de Haya...-No puedo terminar ya que naozumi la interrumpió  
  
-Sabes Sana-chan yo quería decirte que...pues que tu me gus...-  
  
-Naozumi-kun nos están hablando, vente-dijo jalándolo del brazo y no dejo que terminara lo que el le iba a decir.  
  
-Sabes Sana-chan , no voy a dejar que nadie te moleste-dijo Kamura y Sana se limito a decir.  
  
-A que te refieres Naozumi.kun-  
  
-Por Favor Kurata y Kamura pongan atención estoy dando las indicaciones- Dijo el director que esta algo enojado.  
  
Fin del FLASH BACK  
  
-Naozumi-kun, todo fue su culpa- Dijo parándose con el puño en su rostro y se le saltaba la vena del rostro.  
  
-Kamura , y ese que tiene que ver-  
  
-El me dijo el primer dia de la grabación que el no iba a dejar que nadie me molestara-  
  
-Maldito Kamura me cae del nabo ese tipo-  
  
-Pero Akito Por que te hiciste novio de esta Fuka, nunca me habías dicho que ella te gustaba- dijo poniéndose de nuevo triste pero muy rápido cambio su animo ya que recordó que el sabia identificar sus verdaderas emociones.  
  
-Pues veras...-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Akito estaba parado en la estacion del tren esperando a que una tía llegara, es eso vio a Fuka sentada en una banca , la cual estaba muy preocupada (Sana-chan14/mari-xol.- Fuka no la banca =P ), se acerco a ella y se sentó en la misma banca.  
  
-Que te pasa – dijo  
  
-Ya llegaste...ah eres tu Akito-dijo una decepcionada Fuka.  
  
-Esperas a alguien?-  
  
-Si, a un amigo-al decir esto se sonrojo a mas no poder , pero recordó algo y se puso a llorar-Hay Akito, el me aviso que venia avistarme y cuando me dijo eso me puse muy feliz, pero ayer me llamo que si no había problema que trajera a su novia, en ese momento quería morirme, ya que yo lo quiero mucho-  
  
-Fuka que te puedo decir, pero si tu lo quieres mucho por que no le dices lo que sientes por el-  
  
-Si se lo he dicho muchas veces pero el no capta a que me refiero-  
  
-Como que no capta?-  
  
-Si , el es igual que Sana-chan, es muy atolondrado-  
  
-Ah, ya entendí-  
  
-Oye Akito me harías un gran favor? = )-  
  
-Que quieres Fuka –  
  
-Te harías pasar por mi novio, lo que pasa es que no quiero que me vea como una perdedora que no tengo novio ='(-  
  
-Pero...es que... yo ...quiero a otra persona- le contesto a Fuka tartamudeando y con la cara muy roja.  
  
-Si ya se –  
  
-Y tu como sabes?-  
  
-Pues se te nota mucho-  
  
-No es cierto-  
  
-Admítelo estas enamorado de Sana-chan-(Sana-chan14/mari-xol.-Claro que Akito le esta omitiendo ciertas partes a Kurata)  
  
-Y tu como sabes que es ella-  
  
-Ella es mi mejor amiga, estoy enterada de todo-  
  
-Entonces si ella es tu mejor amiga por que quieres que yo ande contigo?-  
  
-Ella no se va a enterar –  
  
-Pues no se, yo la quiero a ella-  
  
-Mira se mi novio por el tiempo que mi amigo este ándale, ándale de que si () , te lo suplico-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
Fin del FLASH BACK  
  
-Así, se hicieron novios, te uso Fuka como una vil basura!!!!- Sana le pegó con el martillo a Akito.  
  
-Eso ya se ¬ ¬ -  
  
-Entonces si tu no la quieres por que sigues con ella, si se supone que ustedes serian novios hasta que su amigo estuviera aquí de visita-  
  
-Es que me entere de algo de la persona que me gusta, además que Fuka se encariño conmigo-  
  
Hayama recuerda de lo que se entero de Sana  
  
Era domingo en la mañana Natsumi había salido a la tienda por el periódico y su revista. Hayama se acababa de levantar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, en el refrigerador se encuentra una nota de Natsumi que dice:  
  
"Akito en un rato vuelvo, voy a la  
  
Tienda por el periódico de papá y algunas cosas que me faltan para  
  
El desayuno. No me tardo"  
  
NATSUMI.  
  
-Aaarg-Bostezo Akito mientras se dirigió al sofá que estaba enfrente de la Tv. No paso mucho tiempo cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la casa de la Familia Hayama  
  
-Ya llegue Akito, mira venia leyendo la revista cuando me encontré un articulo del cual hablan de tu amiga Sana-chan-  
  
-Dame eso Natsumi-dijo mientras le arrebataba la revista de las manos a su hermana mayor  
  
-Las cosas se piden, no se arrebatan chamaco del demonio X(-  
  
Akito se volvió a sentar en el sofá y empezó a leer el articulo, este articulo decía que Sana-chan y Natsumi-kun andaban , cuando leyó esto akito tiro la revista al suelo y se puso de mal humor , todo el día estuvo con esa en su mente, no podía creer que su Sana anduviera con ese.  
  
Fin de su recuerdo  
  
-Hey! Hayama, despierta, Tierra llamando a Hayama-decía Sana mientras veía que su amigo estaba en otro mundo.  
  
-Ah, mande-Dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza  
  
-Hayama...-dijo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación y le ponía una mano en su frente- A poco ya usas tu cerebro-  
  
-Que dijiste –Se levanto Akito, Kurata se puso en guardia  
  
-Acaso quieres pelear?-  
  
-Olvídalo-Contesto akito al ver la expresión de la cara de su amiga.  
  
-Por que, acoso me tienes miedo?-Dijo mientras veía a Hayama el cual le lanzo una mirada fría  
  
-Que acaso hace rato no estabas llorando, como es que tienes tanta energía, me das miedo.  
  
-Mmm ¬ ¬... haré que no escuche eso Pero algo me intriga, de quien estas enamorado Hayama- Se volvió a sentar en el pasto y se puso triste, Hayama no pudo notarlo ya que el se había volteado para que ella no viera que se había sonrojado.  
  
-Pues veras ... a mi me gusta ... tu me .... tu me ...-  
  
-Akito te estaba buscandooooooooooooooooooooooo- grito alguien desde el edificio de la escuela  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por que me tarde en subirlo, es que no tenia nada que poner, y como me dijo una ves mi hermano, los mejores escritos salen de la nada, pero este no es mi caso, ya que no me agrado casi este capitulo.  
  
Y como decía al principio:  
  
Aquí esta mi e-mail para las personas que no tengan cuenta de ff.net y quieran darme su opinión de mi historia, que les gustaría que pasara o fácilmente para mentármela por que no les gusto: yazminl13hotmail.com  
  
NO ACEPTO VIRUS!!!!.  
  
"El que es capaz de sonreír cuando todo le esta saliendo mal, es porque ya tiene pensado a quien echarle la culpa."  
  
Sana-chan14/mari-xol  
  
Hasta la vista Dejen reviews o mándenme un e-mail. 


End file.
